Tenggelam
by KatziusOfNightRaid
Summary: Tenryuu terbelalak. Dia ini… sudah tenggelam, ya?


**Haloooo MINNA!**

**Katzius kembali lagi, kali ini dalam fandom Kancolle!**

**Saya udah balik ke pesantren, dan kayaknya saya udah bisa menjadwal waktu nulis saya :D baguslah.**

**Jadi, biar nggak ngebuang waktu lagi, ayo kita mulai aja :3 **

**Disclaimer : Kancolle dan segala kontennya di sini bukan milik saya.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Tenggelam**

**.**

**.**

**A Kancolle fic by Katzius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Tenryuu terbelalak.<p>

Bukan membuka mata secara perlahan-lahan, layaknya bangun tidur, melainkan langsung melotot seperti sedang terkejut.

Dirasakannya tubuhnya ringan. Amat sangat ringan malah, seperti sedang melayang. Namun, dia tidak merasa sedang terbang, dan ini juga bukan mimpi ataupun halusinasi.

Tenryuu memandang ke depan. Yang dilihatnya cuma air yang berwarna gradasi mulai dari biru laut, biru gelap, hingga hitam pekat yang menunggunya di bawah.

Dia ini… sudah tenggelam, ya?

Benar. Diangkatnya tangannya hingga dia memandang tangannya sendiri. Keduanya penuh luka baret dan beberapa malah luka tembak. Pedangnya, yang dia gunakan sebagai senjata andalannya sudah hilang dan jatuh entah ke mana.

Tenryuu sadar dia terbalik. Jadi, dia mencoba menatap ke permukaan melewati kakinya, dan permukaan rasanya jauh sekali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda rekan-rekannya menyelam menyusulnya. Ya, sudahlah.

Kemudian, baru dia ingat.

Dia ingat ketika dia lengah sesaat dan Ta-class Battleship milik musuh meluncurkan artileri yang menembus pertahanan terakhirnya dan membuat tumbang. Dia kemudian kehilangan kesadaran dan jatuh ke dalam laut.

"Ah… tak bisa bertahan maupun menyerang, ya? Maaf, ya, Tatsuta, aku akan pergi duluan…" katanya sembari mulai tenggelam.

"TENRYUU!" Didengarnya suara perempuan berambut ungu pendek itu menjerit ngeri.

"Tatsuta…" bisiknya sebelum dia pingsan.

Kemudian, tahu-tahu dia di sini, di tengah laut.

"Admiral…" bisiknya pada keheningan. "Apa Anda dan yang lain baik-baik saja? Apa misinya berhasil?"

Tentu saja tidak ada jawaban.

Tenryuu tertawa kecil, menertawakan betapa konyolnya dirinya sendiri. Sudah barang tentu si Admiral maupun teman-teman satu _fleet_-nya tidak dapat mendengar bisikannya. Konyol rasanya untuk mengharapkannya, namun rupanya dia tak bisa menahan diri. Sepertinya dia sudah bertanya-tanya sejak tadi dan meluap begitu saja pertanyaan itu. Tidak apa-apa, hitung-hitung itu merupakan tawa terakhirnya sebelum mati.

"Tawa terakhir… ya?" gumamnya tak sadar.

Sejak kapan dia terakhir tertawa? Bercanda dengan Tatsuta, dan bermain-main dengan Ikazuchi dan Inazuma, dan… apa lagi?

Harus diakui, dia tak banyak tertawa dengan orang lain kecuali Tatsuta. Bahkan dengan Admiral saja jarang.

Admiral….?

Ah, cowok berbaju putih yang tak bisa dipercaya itu, ya.

Entah sudah berapa kali teman-temannya tenggelam akibat strategi cowok itu. Mulai dari Kiso, Kuma, Naka, dan entah berapa lagi. Tenryuu selalu menyalahkannya tiap kali Admiral memerintahkan _sortie_ dan malah berimbas pada tenggelamnya satu Kanmusu atau lebih.

Sang Admiral selalu bilang hal itu tak terelakkan, namun, kini dia tahu Admiral berkata jujur. Tenryuu kini, menyesalinya.

Makin dalam dan makin dalam Tenryuu tenggelam. Dirasakannya suhu makin dingin, juga cahaya yang makin menipis. Tapi Tenryuu sudah tak peduli. Dia sudah putus asa dan berharap dirinya mati saja. Otot-ototnya terasa makin lemas, dan tentu saja, dengan kepala sebagai bagian tubuh terberat, dia melayang jatuh ke dasar laut dengan posisi terbalik. Kaki dan lengannya terkulai lemas ke atas, melambai pelan mengikuti arus air. Matanya sudah setengah terpejam, hanya sedikit cahaya yang bisa masuk, membuatnya bisa melihat walaupun sedikit.

Ya, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa.

Inilah akhir tugasnya.

"Inikah… akhirnya…?"

Tak ada jawaban pula.

Kali ini, Tenryuu tidak tertawa.

"A-Admiral… tolong aku…." Sahutnya lemah. "Tatsuta… tolong…"

Dia tenggelam hingga ke palung rupanya. Suasana sudah gelap total. Iris kuning Tenryuu sudah tak bisa menangkap apa-apa. Dia merasa tersiksa, udara dingin menyilet kulitnya. Napasnya mulai sesak.

Namun, secara tiba-tiba saja, sebuah pemikiran terlintas di kepalanya.

_Kau benar-benar mau tenggelam?_

Bahkan Tenryuu sendiri terkejut. Di saat yang membuatnya tak berdaya seperti ini, dia malah berpikir seperti itu.

_Kau yakin mau tenggelam?Tidak mau bertemu Tatsuta lagi? Tidak mau bermain bareng Ikazuchi lagi? Tidak mau sortie lagi?_

Hening lama.

Namun, sedetik kemudian, Tenryuu bergerak liar. Dia tak yakin kearah atas dia melaju, namun, dia mengubah posisinya, dan mulai berenang.

_TIDAK! _Jeritnya menjawab pertanyaan batinnya. _AKU TIDAK AKAN TENGGELAM! AKU AKAN BERJUANG! DEMI TATSUTA! DEMI ADMIRAL!_

Terus dan terus dia mendayung, namun sia-sia; dia tak kunjung mencapai cahaya barang sedikit pun. Tenryuu kembali tenggelam; energinya sudah habis. Dia tak sanggup lagi menggerakkan barang satu otot pun, dan kini hanya bisa memanggil-manggil lemah.

"Tatsuta…"

Tenryuu menangis. Sudah tak ada harapan lagi. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menolongnya sekarang. Yang tersisa sekarang hanya kegelapan tak terbatas dan dingin yang menyayat kulit, hingga kematian menjemputnya.

Baru saja Tenryuu berpikir seperti apa jika dia mati, sebuah suara menyahut._"Aku bisa menolongmu,"_

"Si…apa…?"

"_Penolong. Ulurkan tanganmu, ke mana saja tak masalah. Aku ada di mana-mana,"_

Tenryuu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan.

"_Nah, mari kita berjuang bersama,"_

Tenryuu jatuh pingsan.

.

Waktu berlalu.

Tenryuu, kini, dengan peralatan baru dan tubuhnya yang sudah diperbaiki berkat si Penolong, bisa mencari Admiral-nya dengan teman-temannya yang senasib. Mereka juga sama sepertinya, sesama Kanmusu yang tenggelam. Namun, dia tidak bisa mengingat satupun kenangan–bahkan namanya–kecuali hasrat untuk mencari Admiral-nya, yang dia ingat bernama Keiichi, dan satu nama lagi; Tatsuta. Dia tak ingat itu nama siapa atau apa, namun nama itu berulang-ulang terus di otaknya hingga dia pusing.

Namun, sekeras apapun dia mencari, tetap saja Admiral yang dicarinya tidak ketemu-ketemu, seolah dia tengah mencari di negeri antah-berantah.

_Tapi, kalaupun dia ditemukan… apa dia masih mengenaliku?_Batin Tenryuu bertanya sembari dia menatap cermin lebar di kamar barunya.

Dia menatap dirinya yang baru; mata kirinya tak lagi buta dan ditutupi, melainkan sudah diganti dengan mata bio-mekanik yang biru berpendar dan dapat digunakan pula untuk membidik. Rambutnya yang gelap kini sudah panjang hingga sepunggung, tak lagi pendek dan acak-acakan seperti dulu. Kedua 'antena' miliknya sudah dilepas. Paling, yang sama seperti sebelumnya cuma dua jarinya; jari telunjuk dan jari tengah, yang hangus kecokelatan dikarenakan sarung tangannya dulu. Senjatanya pun sudah berganti menjadi dua buah meriam torpedo.

Penampilannya yang baru itu menatapnya murung dari dunia cermin sana, seolah berusaha menghapus dirinya yang dulu ceria dan galak. Dia membalas serupa, dan bayangannya tentu saja juga dalam posisi sama.

Selagi dia melamun, pintunya diketuk.

"Masuk!" serunya.

Masuklah sesosok perempuan berambut gelap.

"Chi, kita akan mengadakan pencarian lagi. Kali ini, untukmu," katanya.

"Serius?!" kata Tenryuu terkejut.

Perempuan itu mengangguk. "Semoga Admiral-mu bisa kita temukan,"

Setelah perempuan itu keluar, Tenryuu segera bersiap. Dia menggunakan pakaian tempurnya, mengambil kedua meriam torpedonya, dan terakhir, mengambil sebuah topeng putih.

Topeng itu cuma memiliki satu lubang mata, yang dapat memfokuskan Tenryuu untuk membidik dengan mata bio-mekaniknya. Topeng itu juga cuma mencapai hidungnya, jadi sebagian hidungnya dan mulutnya tak tertutupi.

Topeng itulah yang memberinya indentitas baru. 'Chi-class Torpedo Cruiser', itulah identitas barunya. Dia membenci dirinya yang baru ini, namun secara bersamaan juga tak sanggup menolaknya. Dia membutuhkannya sebagai identitas. Tanpa itu, Tenryuu tak punya diri lagi. Dia sudah kehilangan dirinya yang dulu.

Ah, biarlah. Jika dia sudah menemukan Admiral-nya, dia bisa kembali mendapatkan dirinya yang dulu.

Tenryuu menanamkan pikiran itu untuk menenangkan batinnya, dan memakai topeng putihnya, dan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tatsuta itu… tangannya putih dan cantik, ya,"_

_Yang disebut cuma bisa melongo. Bisa-bisanya teman satu class-nya yang terkenal tomboy dan galak itu berkomentar soal 'cantik'. Kini, cewek berambut ungu acak-acakan itu juga tengah memandangi tangannya sendiri yang berbalut sarung tangan._

"_Wah..apa, nih?" tanya Tatsuta penasaran. "Tumben-tumbennya. Apa Tenryuu-chan sedang menggodaku?"_

_Tenryuu, yang masih menatap tangannya sendiri, ganti menatap Tatsuta dengan wajah merah padam._

"_Tidak, kok!" sangkalnya. _

_Tenryuu membuka sarung tangannya. "Nih, lihat. Dua jariku jadi cokelat gara-gara sarung tangan ini desainnya memang tidak menutupi telunjuk dan jari tengah. Sementara tanganmu, lihat saja, putih mulus, jauh beda dengan tanganku ini,"_

"_Ooh~" Tatsuta ber-oh-ria sambil tertawa kecil. "Tenryuu-chan ternyata perhatian terhadap hal kecil seperti itu, ya,"_

_Tenryuu berpaling dan mendengus, wajahnya merona. "Huh,"_

"_Hei, Tenryuu-chan," kata Tatsuta kemudian, bangkit dari kasurnya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. "Kongou-san mengundangku dalam acara minum teh. Aku harus pakai baju apa?"_

"_Kalau aku jadi kau, sih, aku akan pakai seadanya," kata Tenryuu, menghempaskan diri ke kasurnya dan membaca majalah._

"_Jangan, dong," kata Tatsuta, cemberut."Ini kan acara formal,"_

"_Ya sudah, pakai apa saja, yang sopan, tapi yang nyaman kaupakai," kata Tenryuu akhirnya, tidak mengalihkan mata dari majalahnya. _

"_Warnanya?" tanya Tatsuta._

"_Merah, bagaimana?" usul Tenryuu._

"_Kenapa merah?"_

"_Entahlah," kata Tenryuu, kali ini menatap Tatsuta dan menutup majalahnya. "Kurasa merah cocok buat profilmu,"_

_Tatsuta diam saja sementara Tenryuu menatapnya._

"_Ooh," katanya akhirnya. "begitu,"_

_._

"_Maaf, ya, Tatsuta, aku akan pergi duluan…"_

"_TENRYUUUU!"_

_._

"Tenryuu-chan!"

Tatsuta baru menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia bermimpi buruk.

Perempuan itu menatap kasur di sebelahnya. Kosong, sama seperti saat terakhir ditinggalkan Tenryuu. Seprainya kusut, dan bantalnya pun berada di lantai.

Tatsuta menutup mata, dan membukanya lagi, seolah dengan hal itu dia berharap bahwa hal inipun merupakan mimpi buruk semata; bahwa Tenryuu tak pernah tenggelam, dia masih di sana di kasurnya, dan pada pagi harinya mereka bisa melanjutkan rutinitas seperti biasa–

Cukup.

Tatsuta mengomeli dirinya sendiri yang berlaku kekanakan. Itu bukan mimpi ataupun halusinasi, melainkan kenyataan; bahwa Tenryuu sudah tenggelam dan tak akan kembali lagi. Dia tak akan lagi bisa menyapanya dengan senyum nakal tersungging di bibirnya–

Mata Tatsuta mulai memanas, pertanda butir-butir air mata sudah di ujung tanduk dan hendak menerobos keluar. Namun Tatsuta tak mengizinkannya. Dia usap matanya itu, dan kemudian dia sadar dia berkeringat. Dia bisa merasakan betapa basah kausnya dan seprainya.

Tatsuta melepas kausnya dan melemparnya sembarang saja, kemudian dia kembali berbaring di kasurnya.

Lama sudah Tatsuta berbaring, namun dia tak kunjung bisa menutup matanya. Pasalnya, dia terus-terusan memikirkan Tenryuu.

Tatsuta menggulingkan badan, berusaha agar pikirannya tidak dekat-dekat Tenryuu. Dalam lima menit, dia sudah jatuh tertidur.

Paginya, Tatsuta bangun kesiangan. Bisa dirasakannya seseorang mengguncang-guncangnya.

" –atsuta-san! Tatsuta-san!"

Samar, dia dengar namanya dipanggil.

"Tenryuu-chan?" Tatsuta setengah tertidur, mengira yang membangunkannya adalah Tenryuu. Namun, segera dia sadar orang itu bukan Tenryuu, melainkan Akagi, seorang Kanmusu dengan tipe Aircraft Carrier.

"Oh, Akagi-san?" katanya, bangun juga akhirnya. "Selamat pagi…"

Akagi menghela napas lega. "Tatsuta-san, bukannya kita dijadwalkan _sortie_ pagi ini?"

"_Sortie_? Oke, aku akan ke sana dalam lima menit," kata Tatsuta, mengambil pakaian tempur dari lemarinya.

"Tatsuta-san?"

"Hm?" Tatsuta merespon dengan memandang Akagi, baju tempurnya berayun pelan di tangannya.

"Apa kau… baik-baik saja?" Tanya Akagi, kepalanya tertunduk.

"Memang kenapa aku bisa tidak baik-baik saja?" Tatsuta bertanya balik.

"Yah, kau tahu, pasca Tenryuu-san–" Akagi langsung memotong omongannya. Tatsuta cuma mengangkat alis mendengarnya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, kok," kata Tatsuta. "Pergilah. Bangunkan anggota _sortie_ yang lain,"

Akagi mengerti dia disuruh pergi. Agaknya dia menyesal telah mengungkit topik tentang Tenryuu, jadi dia beringsut ke pintu dan keluar.

Tatsuta menatap kepergian Akagi.

Sembari memakai bajunya, dia berbisik, "Tenryuu-chan, aku janji… aku akan menjadi lebih cocok dengan warna merah,"

Sementara, di luar pintu, Akagi mendengarkan dengan ekspresi waswas.

.

.

.

.

Suara yang terdengar di tengah lautan siang itu adalah debur ombak, yang lebih didominasi oleh bunyi ledakan dan tembakan meriam.

Beranggotakan Aircraft Carrier Kaga dan Akagi, disertai dua Destroyer Hibiki dan Akatsuki, serta satu Heavy Cruiser Atago dan satu Light Cruiser Tatsuta, _fleet _2 berangkat menembus armada _abyssal_.

Akagi dan Kaga bertugas membom musuh lewat udara, yang nampaknya berjalan baik, dan Hibiki dan Akatsuki bertugas menghancurkan garis depan musuh. Sementara kedua Cruiser hanya harus diam di tempat dan melindungi kedua Destroyer. Pertempuran berlangsung selama setengah jam dan nampaknya berjalan baik. Namun, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, Tatsuta meninggalkan tempatnya begitu saja dan meluncur cepat kearah Destroyer musuh.

Kemudian, dia dekati Destroyer musuh yang tidak curiga dan dia belah Destroyer itu menjadi dua dengan sabetan tombaknya.

"Tatsuta-san! Sedang apa kau?" teriak Akatsuki di kejauhan.

Tatsuta mengabaikannya.

"Tatsuta-san!" panggilnya lagi.

Tatsuta masih tidak mendengar, kali ini makin brutal dan menyerang Light Cruiser _abyssal_ terdekat.

"Tim!" teriak Kaga selaku _flagship_. "Kita ganti rencana. Hibiki, Akatsuki, kalian dampingi Tatsuta menyerang. Akagi, kita tahan serangan udara dulu dan maksimalkan serangan dengan meriam. Atago-san, cobalah bantu dari belakang tanpa melukai anggota _fleet_ kita!"

"Tapi Kaga-san–" protes Akagi dipotong langsung oleh Kaga sendiri.

"Tak ada gunanya, Akagi-san, perempuan itu tak akan mendengarkan. Yang bisa dan terbaik kita lakukan adalah mendampinginya!" kata Kaga langsung.

Semua Kanmusu tidak mendebat lagi, dan mereka langsung melaksanakan seperti yang sudah diperintahkan Kaga.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, pertempuran telah berakhir. Kapal-kapal musuh sebagian besar telah tenggelam, berkat serangan yang agak brutal dari Tatsuta, dibantu oleh kedua Destroyer. Kini, yang tertinggal dari kapal-kapal musuh hanyalah puing-puing peralatan dan beberapa anggota mereka yang tertinggal dan pasti tenggelam sebentar lagi.

Sementara tim Kaga, semua pulang dengan mengantongi kemenangan dan berwajah puas. Harus Kaga akui, semua berkat serangan Tatsuta yang walaupun nekat, namun efektif dalam melucuti persenjataan maupun perlindungan musuh menjadikan lebih mudah bagi Hibiki dan Akatsuki untuk menembak jatuh mereka.

Semua anggota sudah bersiap kembali, namun, lagi-lagi, seolah tak puas dengan kemenangan mutlak mereka, Tatsuta kembali meluncur ke arah para kapal _abyssal_ yang tersisa. Wajahnya liar, tak seperti Tatsuta. Iris kuningnya berkilat-kilat diterpa sinar matahari siang layaknya mata ular derik.

"Tatsuta-san!" seru Akagi, hendak menangkap tangan Tatsuta, namun luput. Tatsuta sudah keburu meluncur dan menyabet dengan kejam tangan Kanmusu _abyssal_ yang tak berdaya itu. Kanmusu itu menjerit melihat butir-butir darahnya muncrat ke arah Tatsuta yang kelihatannya menikmati pemandangan itu.

"Fu fu fu~" Tatsuta tertawa kecil yang kejam. "Kau tak akan bisa kabur~"

Dan dengan satu sabetan tombaknya lagi, hilanglah kepala Kanmusu _abyssal_ itu, menjadikan tubuhnya yang tak bernyawa tenggelam. Sisa Kanmusu musuh yang yang terluka maupun anggota sesama _fleet_ Tatsuta memandanginya dengan ngeri.

Tatsuta menghembuskan napas. Bukan napas lega, melainkan lebih ke arah napas penuh adrenalin seekor singa yang memburu seekor antelop. Dengan satu pijakan kakinya, Tatsuta melompat ke arah seorang Kanmusu lainnya dan dengan suara desingan besi tajam, Kanmusu malang itu pun ikut kehilangan kepalanya, mengotori lautan dengan liter demi liter darahnya.

"Tatsuta-san!" tegur Kaga, tak tahan melihat pemandangan psikopatik di hadapannya ini dan lebih tak tahan lagi dengan bau amis darah yang menguar di seluruh tempat, baik dari dirinya sendiri maupun dari mayat-mayat di depannya. Mereka mestinya adalah pahlawan, bukan pembunuh. Sikap Tatsuta tak wajar.

"Mereka sudah kalah," katanya tegas. "Biarkan saja. Perintah kita adalah kembali ke pangkalan,"

"Oo~ke!" kata Tatsuta, tersenyum ceria menghadap Kaga dengan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah musuh. Perempuan itu kini berjalan lambat ke arah rombongannya sambil menatap ke arah Kanmusu _abyssal_ yang tersisa, seolah menyayangkan kesempatan itu dan ingin membuat mereka bernasib sama seperti kedua Kanmusu yang ia tebas tadi. Namun, dia tak melakukan apa-apa dan tetap berjalan.

.

Sorenya, setelah diperbaiki di pelabuhan dan membersihkan diri, Tatsuta dipanggil ke ruangan Admiral. Dengan Kaga sebagai sekretaris-nya, tentulah Admiral bernama Keiichi itu tahu apa yang terjadi tadi. Namun, Tatsuta sudah siap menghadapi kemungkinan apapun, bahkan jikalau dirinya harus dibongkar.

Sekitar pukul empat sore, Tatsuta sudah siap di depan kantor Admiral dan kini tengah mengetuk pintu dengan cat cokelat itu. Bau cat masih menguar dari pintu itu, pertanda masih baru.

"Masuk," jawab lelaki itu lelah dari dalam.

"Admiral? Anda baik-baik saja?" sapa Tatsuta sambil duduk di depan mejanya. Kaga yang bekerja di samping Admiral melirik Tatsuta.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, kok, terima kasih," kata Admiral Keiichi. Senyum lelah menghiasi mukanya dan kacamata segi-empatnya melorot di atas hidungnya. Cangkir putih di sampingnya menguarkan bau kopi.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa, Admiral?" tanya Tatsuta.

"Barusan kudengar dari Kaga, katanya kau jadi agak lebih aktif di garis depan," kata Admiral, yang bahkan tak fokus ke Tatsuta, melainkan menatap cahaya layar laptopnya, membuat kacamatanya agak berkilat.

Tatsuta mencerna kalimat itu sesaat.

"Wah, wah, seperti yang dikatakan Tenryuu-chan, Anda masih saja seorang pembohong yang buruk, Admiral," komentar Tatsuta sambil tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tidak jujur saja?"

Pelipis Sang Admiral berkilat, persis seperti kacamatanya; menandakan dia berkeringat. Dugaan Tatsuta benar. Si Admiral memang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Admiral kini melirik Kaga, kentara sekali meminta bantuan. Kaga mengabaikannya.

"Kau tahu, Tatsuta-san," kata si Admiral setelah beberapa kali menghela napas. "pasca Tenryuu-san meninggalkan kita, kupikir… kau sepertinya menjadi agak tidak normal, dan kejadian yang Kaga-san ceritakan mengonfirmasi hal itu. Jadi kalau kau mau, kita bisa saja… mengadakan misi pencarian, misalnya?"

Tatsuta tertawa lagi. "Untuk apa, Admiral? Tenryuu-chan sudah tenggelam dan kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. 'Tak terelakkan', begitu kan, caramu mengatakannya pada Tenryuu-chan?"

"Untuk Tenryuu," jawab si Admiral pelan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kanmusu karam yang lain? Tidakkah Anda ingin mencari mereka juga?"

Admiral tak bisa menjawab.

"Berarti, ini untuk kepentingan Anda semata yang mengatasnamakan namaku?"

Admiral tambah terdiam.

Tatsuta bangkit dari kursinya. "Maaf, Admiral, tapi aku harus menolaknya. Bagaimanapun, terima kasih tawarannya. Tapi, kasihan Tenryuu-chan kalau dia mesti tahu cuma dia yang kau pedulikan," kata Tatsuta.

"Juga, aku tak ingin dia tahu sepengecut apa kau," kata Tatsuta pelan menyakitkan sebelum menutup pintu.

Bunyi pintu tertutup masih terdengar di telinganya ketika beberapa anak-anak Destroyer bertanya padanya, "Apa yang dikatakan Admiral, Tatsuta-san?"

Tatsuta tersenyum kepada anak-anak itu, dan berkata, "Ah, bukan apa-apa, kok. Bukan hal yang penting,"

"Tatsuta-san, ada pesta perayaan kemenangan di kamar Ikazuchi. Tatsuta-san mau datang?" tanya yang lain.

"Ah, maaf," kata Tatsuta. "tapi kepalaku agak pusing. Aku mau istirahat di kamarku. Sampaikan maafku ke Ikazuchi-chan, oke?"

Anak-anak itu mengangguk dan meninggalkannya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Tatsuta mengganti bajunya menjadi kaos biasa dan celana pendek, kemudian dia berbaring di kasurnya.

Jadi, begitu, ya?

Jadi, Admiral Keiichi itu juga mencintai Tenryuu. Pantas lelaki itu tak pernah protes ketika Tenryuu menyemburkan uneg-unegnya.

Tatsuta menghempaskan diri di kasurnya, wajahnya yang datar menatap langit-langit. Bau apek menyerang hidungnya. Semenjak Tenryuu pergi, entah kenapa dia tak ada niat untuk membersihkan ruangan itu, seolah tidak ingin menanggalkan kesan bahwa Tenryuu pernah berada di sana. Bodoh? Memang. Namun siapa yang menyalahkan kekuatan cinta?

Diliriknya tepat tidur Tenryuu yang masih berantakan, sama seperti sebelum kepergiannya. Tatsuta bangkit dan berjalan, kemudian melihat lemari pakaian Tenryuu yang terbuka, dan dilihatnya betapa berantakannya lemari itu. Diambilnya pakaian tempur cadangan Tenryuu dan ditatapnya pakaian itu seolah benda itu adalah Tenryuu sendiri.

"Tenryuu-chan… apa aku sudah seperti katamu, yang lebih cocok dengan warna merah?"

Pakaian itu tidak menjawab dan hanya bergoyang lemah ditiup AC.

Tatsuta meletakkan baju tempur itu, setelah menimang-nimangnya tanpa tujuan, dan kemudian kembali ke berbaring di kasurnya. Lalu, dia lihat jam berapa ini. Sudah sekitar jam lima sore. Dia buka pintu kamarnya dan dia lihat markas sedang sangat sepi.

Entah dia sedang berpikir apa, namun, dia memakai pakaian tempurnya, menggunakan senjatanya, dan mengendap keluar markas. Sesampainya di pelabuhan, dia lihat tak ada siapa-siapa dan langsung saja dia terjun ke arah lautan yang tak terbatas.

Seketika itu juga, bisa dirasakannya udara dingin menusuk kulitnya dan kakinya memecah ombak, menyebabkan arus air kesana-kemari dan buih-buih bermunculan. Namun, tekadnya tak surut, bahkan ketika dia sadar bahwa cahaya merah matahari di ufuk barat sudah mulai menghilang.

Tatsuta menyalakan senternya sebagai penerangan, dan hopla, dia siap untuk pertempuran solonya.

"Tenryuu-chan, aku akan menemukanmu, jadi… kau tunggu saja, _oke_?" bisiknya tak pada siapa-siapa. Tatsuta pun meluncur menembus malam.

.

.

.

.

Matahari juga sudah mulai tenggelam saat tim Tenryuu meluncur di tengah lautan. Mereka sudah mencari dari area ke area, namun masih tidak menemukan barang satu petunjuk pun. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah, mereka mewaspadai titik di mana salah satu _fleet_ mereka hancur lebur gara-gara ulah satu Kanmusu aktif.

"Kita tidak sedang berjalan di area Kanmusu aktif itu, kan?" kata seorang Kanmusu berambut putih panjang.

"Tenanglah, Ta," kata Tenryuu. "Kanmusu itu cuma lewat, dan mereka segera kembali ke pangkalan setelah menghabisi _fleet_ kita,"

"Baguslah," seru seorang Destroyer bersyukur. "Aku tak mau ketemu Kanmusu itu,"

"Nyalakan lampu!" perintah Tenryuu kemudian. "Sudah mulai gelap!"

Semua Kanmusu mematuhinya, dan belum ada lima menit mereka menyalakan lampu, ada yang berteriak, "Gerakan di arah jam 7!"

Benar juga, begitu Tenryuu menyorot arah yang disebutkan, ada sesosok Kanmusu yang meluncur di atas air.

"Kanmusu aktifkah itu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya, itu Kanmusu aktif!" seru yang lain.

Nekat juga dia, datang sendirian kearah segerombolan Kanmusu macam mereka. Dari raut mukanya, Nampak sekali kebencian memancar dan dia hendak membunuh mereka semua. Tenryuu mendengus meremehkan.

"Siapkan penyerangan!" serunya. "Kita habisi kapal kecil itu!"

Pertempuran tak terhindarkan. Lagi-lagi, bunyi letusan senjata dan ledakan memenuhi lautan, mengganggu tidurnya para ikan. Tenryuu heran sekali. Kanmusu macam apa musuhnya ini? Dia itu, selain ganas, juga kelihatannya berpengalaman banyak dalam bertarung, seolah sudah seumur hidup makan asam garam. Dia hindari peluru-peluru meriam secara akrobatis, begitu pula dengan misil-misil. Dan, dia selalu berhasil mencari titik lemah mereka dan sukses membuat fleet Tenryuu kehilangan kepala satu-persatu.

Sekarang, hanya tersisa dirinya dengan Kanmusu itu. Seluruh kawannya tumbang, kepala mereka terpisah dari organ lainnya. Mayat-mayat berceceran dan warna serta bau darah memenuhi tempat, namun Tenryuu dan Kanmusu itu menatap satu sama lain seolah tak ada yang lain. Berdua mereka terengah-engah, mencoba mencari titik lemah masing-masing.

Mata bionik Tenryuu berpendar, meneliti setiap inci luka dan cedera dari tubuh gadis itu, dan melaporkannya ke otaknya. Otaknya sendiri masih agak kabur akibat rasa sakit dari sabetan panjang yang dibuat si Kanmusu tak dikenal di mana-mana di sekujur tubuhnya; di tangan, di paha, di perut–

Gadis itu juga terluka, namun tidak sebegitu parahnya. Hanya beberapa luka lecet dan luka tembak.

Sambil menahan sakit di lengan kirinya, satu-satunya meriam torpedo miliknya yang tersisa, Tenryuu membidik si Kanmusu. Namun, perempuan yang menjadi lawannya itu terlalu cepat. Dia melesat ke samping, dan tanpa ampun, memotong lengan kiri Tenryuu. Lengannya beserta meriam torpedonya yang terakhir itu terlempar entah ke mana.

Sementara Tenryuu sendiri, hanya bisa berteriak dan menjerit tanpa suara sambil berusaha agar tidak pingsan menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan dari seluruh tulang dan otot-ototnya yang terpotong, yang kini mengalirkan sejumlah besar darah.

_Aku tak akan tenggelam lagi!_ Tekadnya, dan dia mulai melancarkan serangan berikutnya selagi gadis itu cukup dekat, dengan meriam-meriam yang lebih kecil di pinggulnya. Tak berhasil dan percuma; gadis itu kembali melompat dan berputar-putar; menghindarinya, dan hanya terluka dengan luka serempet di pipi. Gadis itu kemudian kembali menolakkan tubuhnya dari laut, tombak teracung, siap memenggal leher Tenryuu yang menjadi sasaran empuk.

Tenryuu menghindari tombaknya dengan menggerakkan punggungnya ke belakang, namun terlambat; tombak itu mengiris dagunya hingga ke dekat hidung dan menggaruk lepas topengnya.

Tenryuu bias merasakan darahnya yang merah dan hangat membasahi bibirnya. Pikirannya nanar; kini dia siap mati, karena keadaannya memang tidak memungkinkan untuk menang. Matanya buram.

_Inilah akhirnya, _Batin Tenryuu berkata.

Namun, di luar dugaannya, si Kanmusu tidak menyerangnya. Dia hanya berdiri di sana, memandangnya dengan mulut ternganga.

.

Tatsuta terdiam selama beberapa menit dan melongo. Hampir-hampir pegangan terhadap tombaknya lepas.

Berdirilah, di hadapannya, sesosok Kanmusu yang hilang, sosok yang telah meyiksa batinnya selama belakangan ini, sosok yang dirindukannya–Tenryuu, dengan tampilan yang amat sangat berbeda, dengan kulitnya yang sepucat _zombie_, rambutnya yang kini panjang, matanya kirinya–yang entah kenapa menjadi mata robot, 'antena' miliknya sudah tak ada, dan dia juga tak menggunakan pedang.

"Tenryuu…chan?" gumamnya, dengan mulut masih menganga terbuka, _shock_.

Yang dipanggil rupanya tidak menyadari siapa dirinya. "Aku bukan Tenryuu,"

Sebelum sempat Tatsuta membuka mulutnya lagi, Tenryuu berkata dingin, "Jangan sok baik padaku. Bunuh saja aku jika kau memang menginginkannya,"

Tatsuta salah tingkah, kemudian menjawab, "A-aku mencarimu, Tenryuu-chan! Dari mana saja kau? Dan apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Jangan sok mau tahu urusanku!" Tenryuu berteriak, garang, namun tidak seperti Tenryuu. "Kau sudah akan membunuhku, kan? Cepat selesaikan saja!"

Tatsuta terdiam selama beberapa menit.

"Tenryuu-chan… tidakkah kau ingat padaku?" ucanya pelan.

Tenryuu masih memandangnya seperti orang asing, seperti onggokan sampah, seolah Tenryuu tak lebih berharga dari mayat-mayat rombongannya.

"Aku tak kenal kau," katanya, dingin. "dan jika kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kau pergi. Aku sedang mencari Admiral-ku,"

"Maksudmu… Admiral Keiichi?" kata Tatsuta, terperanjat. Tidak disangkanya Tenryuu akan mencari lelaki sialan itu.

Rupanya, Tenryuu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Tatsuta, karena wajahnya mengatakan demikian. "Kau tahu dia?"

"Dia… dia, admiral-mu–admiral kita, Tenryuu-chan," kata Tatsuta pelan.

"Tolong antar aku padanya," kata Tenryuu. "Aku masih tidak memercayaimu, tapi tolong–antar aku kepadanya,"

"Kau masih ingin kembali pada keparat itu?!" teriak Tatsuta, tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Siapa yang kau bilang keparat, bangsat?!" secepat kilat, Tenryuu menarik kerah Tatsuta dengan tangannya yang tersisa dan menyemburnya tepat di muka. "Dia Admiral-ku!"

"Dialah yang menyebabkan kau tenggelam!" kata Tatsuta, berteriak balik pada Tenryuu. Sungguh, dia tidak menyangka akan saling berteriak dengan Tenryuu yang dicintainya itu.

"Walaupun begitu, itu tak terelakkan, kau cacing tak berotak!" teriak Tenryuu, melepaskan kerah Tatsuta dengan kasar.

"Baiklah," kata Tatsuta pada akhirnya, nada suaranya amatlah pahit. "Akan kuantar kau,"

Roman kemarahan di muka Tenryuu mereda. Tatsuta menatapnya seperti burung elang, begitu juga dengan Tenryuu menatap Tatsuta. Namun, sedetik kemudian, Tenryuu terjatuh lemas. Nampaknya darah yang terus-terusan mengucur lewat lengan kirinya itu akhirnya memberikan efek buruk.

"Tenryuu-chan!" Dengan cepat, Tatsuta melepas bajunya, dan merobeknya hingga menjadi kain panjang, yang digunakannya untuk membalut luka Tenryuu. Bisa dilihatnya betapa parahnya luka itu. Hampir seluruh daging dan tulang terpotong. Dilihatnya wajah Tenryuu yang makin pias, matanya terpejam, nampaknya dia tak sadarkan diri. Tanpa pikit panjang lagi, Tatsuta merangkul Tenryuu dan mereka meluncur pulang.

.

.

.

.

Seisi pelabuhan terkejut.

Saat itu jam tiga dini hari, saat suasana masih dingin, dan Admiral Keiichi bangun dari peraduannya untuk melakukan jalan-jalan paginya di sekitar dermaga, saat dia melihat di kejauhan ada suatu benda mendekat. Saat dilihatnya melalui teropong, dengan jelas dilihatnya, Tatsuta yang dilaporkan kabur semalam telah kembali, dengan satu Kanmusu berambut panjang di pelukannya, keduanya terluka parah.

Dengan cepat, dia memanggil bala bantuan dan betapa terkejutnya dia; Tatsuta telah berhasil menemukan Tenryuu, yang dikira sudah tenggelam dan tamat riwayatnya.

"Te-Tenryuu?! Itu Tenryuu, kan?" seru si Admiral, tak memercayai matanya sendiri. Beulangkali, cowok yang masih memakai piama biru-garis-putih-nya itu mengudap-udap matanya sendiri, tidak memercayai yang ada di depannya. Tenryuu, masih hidup, namun terluka amat parah.

"Bukan saatnya, Admiral!" seru Kongou, membantu menggotong tubuh Tenryuu yang luka. Dengan segera Kanmusu yang putih pucat itu dibawa ke dalam.

Sementara, Tatsuta terduduk lemas di pelabuhan, dengan Admiral dan para Kanmusu lain mengerumuninya, meminta penjelasan.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta bantuanku?!" seru si Admiral, tak mengerti motif tindakan Tatsuta. "Aku sudah menawarimu!"

Tatsuta bangkit, meraih tombaknya yang langsung diacungkannya pada si Admiral.

"Diam," kata Tatsuta, suaranya dalam dan dingin tak wajar. Kamudian, dia masuk ke dalam, luka-lukanya mengakibatkan bercak-bercak daarh di sepanjang jalannya.

.

.

.

.

Tatsuta merasa hampa.

Dia sudah selesai diperbaiki, dan kini dia sudah menggunakan setelan rumahnya; kaus dan celana pendek. Dia duduk di kasurnya yang masih sama berantakannya. Suasana kamarnya juga masih sama, hanya saja dia sudah merapikan kamarnya sedikit; seperti melempar baju-baju kotor ke keranjang cuci, menyemprotkan pengharum, dan menyapu kamar. Sisanya, dia biarkan begitu saja karena dia sudah capek.

Tenryuu masih hidup; pengobatannya dilakukan tepat waktu. Walaupun tak ada kemungkinan mengembalikan lengan kirinya, namun dengan kadar luka seperti itu, masih hidup saja sudah merupakan keajaiban. Miya-san yang bertugas di bagian support mengatakan Tenryuu akan pulih. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Tatsuta puas.

Dia menatap tombaknya, yang masih bebercak berlumuran darah kering berwarna merah-kecokelatan. Darah itu merupakan darah musuh dan darah Tenryuu sendiri. Jujur saja, dia merasa bersalah Tenryuu tak lagi bisa menggunakan tangan kirinya, namun sekali lagi, dia menyadari sepenuhnya bahwa dia saat itu sedang dikuasai emosi dan Tenryuu _memang_ terlihat persis seperti musuh.

Tunggu,_ musuh_?

Musuh?

Apa itu berarti–

Baru saja pikiran Tatsuta hendak berpacu merumuskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pintu kamar diketuk, dengan kasar. Tatsuta sudah tahu pasti siapa yang dibalik pintu.

"Masuk!" serunya, dan sosok Tenryuu yang lama masuk, dengan cengiran di wajah dan tangan kanan di punggung. Penampilannya sama, rambutnya pendek, bajunya juga sama, dan rona sudah kembali di sekujur tubuhnya, menjadikannya lebih hidup. Namun, 'antena' miliknya tak ada, begitu juga lengan kirinya. Dan, mata biru bioniknya yang berpendar-pendar itu masih terpasang.

"Wah, jadi ini kamarku dulu?" gumamnya.

"Tenryuu-chan?" Tatsuta sekali lagi membeo nama Kanmusu di hadapannya itu. Tenryuu menoleh.

"Ah, iya," kata Tenryuu nada suaranya sama nakalnya seperti dulu, namun Tatsuta masih merasa ada yang berbeda. "Maaf soal di laut tadi. Er, yang soal membentak dan menyerangmu itu, aku minta maaf,"

Minta maaf bukanlah suatu kewajaran bagi Tenryuu. Biasanya dia akan mempertahankan tindakannya.

Tatsuta cuma mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Tatsuta, ya?" kata Tenryuu lagi, sekarang duduk di sebelah Tatsuta. "Petugas yang memperbaikiku bilang ingatanku hilang, dan aku mengatakan namamu, dan dia menyuruhku ke sini,"

"Ooh," Tatsuta sudah mulai agak santai dengan keberadaan 'Tenryuu' yang baru ini.

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf, sudah memotong lengamu," kata Tatsuta, tak berani memandang Tenryuu maupun tangannya yang hilang sebelah. Bagian leengan kiri baju yang dipakai Tenryuu agak menggantung.

Tenryuu tertawa jenaka. Tawa itu disambut telinga Tatsuta sebagai balsem penyembuh luka hatinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok," kata Tenryuu. "Nih, lihat,"

Tenryuu menarik keluar sebuah benda dari belakang punggungnya, yang kemudian dia pasang ke lengan kirinya. Benda itu adalah sebuah tangan besi robotik. Tenryuu membuka dan menutup tangannya itu. Jari-jari lentiknya yang berwarna silver metalik itu bergerak bebas, persis ketika tangan kirinya masih ada.

"Keren, kan?" katanya pada Tatsuta yang bengong menatap tangan robotik itu.

"Da-darimana–" Tatsuta tergagap.

"Hehe. Ini masih _prototype_," kata Tenryuu. "Begitulah kata si petugas padaku. Tapi, dia bilang aku boleh memakainya,"

Tatsuta berhenti bengong dan tersenyum. Dia menatap wajah Tenryuu yang baru itu seolah seribu tahun tak akan puas memandangnya.

"Aku senang bisa menemukanmu," katanya, menggenggam kedua tangan Tenryuu, yang besi maupun tidak.

"Tapi, aku masih kehilangan dirimu," balas Tenryuu, mengalihkan pandangan. "dan aku kehilangan diriku begitu dalam. Aku tak tahu lagi siapa aku,"

"Tidak masalah," sahut Tatsuta. "Kalau lupa, cuma tinggal diingat lagi, kan? Aku akan membantumu mengingatnya, Tenryuu-chan. Karena, bagiku, Tenryuu-chan tetaplah Tenryuu-chan,"

Tenryuu terpana. "Oke. Tolong bantuannya, Tatsuta-san,"

"'Tatsuta' sudah cukup," kata Tatsuta, tertawa kecil. "Satu hal buat diingat, tenryuu-chan, kau selalu memanggilku dengan namaku, 'Tatsuta' dan tak pernah pakai honorifiks,"

"Oke, akan aku ingat itu," kata Tenryuu, tersenyum.

"Jadi, kita mulai dari mana pelajaran mengingatnya?" tanya Tatsuta.

"Er… bagaimana dengan kebiasaanku?" Tenryuu bertanya balik.

Tatsuta tertawa lagi. "Hehe. Tenryuu-chan, bisa dibilang kebiasaanmu adalah sama dengan keadaan kamar ini,"

Tenryuu memandang berkeliling. "Jadi… kebiasaanku adalah berantakan?"

"Tepat," kata Tatsuta. "dan, kebiasaanku adalah rapi-rapi,"

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?" tanya Tenryuu. "ruangan ini seperti kandang ayam,"

Tatsuta merona, malu. "Yah… bisa dibilang, aku berusaha untuk tidak menghilangkan hawa-mu, Tenryuu-chan,"

Tenryuu agak bingung mencerna ini. Dia menatap Tatsuta datar.

"Egois, ya?" kata Tatsuta, tertawa gugup.

Namun Tenryuu menjawab, "Tidak, aku suka itu, kok. Dalam posisimu, mungkin aku akan bertindak sama,"

Tatsuta tambah merona.

"Ba-baiklah, aku akan beres-beres!" katanya terburu-buru. Dia mengambil keranjang cuci dan dengan cepat keluar kamar.

Tatsuta berdiri dia di koridor, keranjang cucian dia letakkan dengan keras. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Bisa-bisanya Tenryuu mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat manis. Padahal, Tenryuu yang dikenalnya saja sudah hampir membuatnya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya.

Tatsuta menghela napas, untuk menenangkan diri. Dia angkut lagi keranjang cucinya.

Kebetulan, dia melewati ruangan Admiral Keiichi. Samar, dia mendenagr suara lelaki itu berbicara.

"–agaimana, Kaga-san?"

"Saya pikir itu masih kurang ekspresif," suara tenang Kaga pun ikut menyahut.

"Kurang ekspresif bagaimana?"

"Anda masih terbata-bata, dan gerak tubuh Anda kurang rileks,"

"Baik, aku akan latihan lagi,"

Terdengar beberapa suara deheman, kemudian Tatsuta mendengar suara si Admiral berkata, "Er, Tenryuu-san, jika kau tidak keberatan, apa kau mau pergi denganku sebenatr? Jalan-jalan, misalnya?"

"Cukup bagus, Admiral," komentar Kaga. "Namun masih bukan selera saya,"

Jawaban si Admiral tak terdengar, karena Tatsuta segera berlari menjauh, tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh percakapan itu.

Setelah cukup jauh, dia menunduk dan terengah-engah. Keranjang cuci masih di pelukannya.

Jadi, begitu, toh.

Si Admiral masih merencanakan merebut Tenryuu.

Tak akan dia biarkan. Apapun, tak akan dia biarkan Tenryuu terpisah darinya lagi.

Tak akan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Minggu demi minggu berlalu.

Tenryuu sudah mulai mengingat banyak. Dia sudah ingat kebiasaan tiap hari sebagai seorang Kanmusu, dan dia sudah akrab lagi dengan Tatsuta. 'Antena' miliknya pun sudah terpasang, dan dai kembali terbiasa berkata-kata kasar dan menggunakan pedang. Dan dia tetap saja menjadi _dia_, yang berantakan dan sembarangan.

Semua hal ini membuat Tatsuta bahagia sekali, namun tetap saja satu hal mengganggunya. Dan dia akan mencegahnya apapun yang terjadi.

Malam sudah jatuh saat Tatsuta kembali ke dermaga, baru saja menyelesaikan _sortie_-nya yang entah sudah berapa kali. Hari ini tidak terlalu bagus, kerusakan yang agak fatal pada para Destroyer, membuat penyerangan mereka oleng. Otomatis, mereka harus kembali, atau mereka akan menyaksikan lagi Kanmusu yang tenggelam. Tatsuta selaku falgship memutuskan mereka harus kembali dan direparasi.

Memang, sih, niatnya begitu.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja dia mendengar suara lelaki–sang Admiral–berdiskusi dengan Kaga di kantornya, yang kebetulan memang dekat dengan dermaga. Dari yang terlihat oleh siluet lampu kamar itu, si Admiral nampaknya sudah akan melakukan rencananya.

Oh, tidak akan terjadi, keparat.

Secara naluriah Tatsuta langsung menuju kamarnya, tombaknya tergenggam. Tanpa membersihkan diri lagi dia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menemukan Tenryuu sedang duduk santai di kasurnya, dengan majalah di tangan besinya dan potongan kue jahe di tangan lainnya.

"Oh, Tatsuta," katanya, menyadari kedatangan rekannya, dan melemparkan potongan terakhir kue jahe ke mulutnya. "bagaimana _sortie_-nya?"

"Baik," kata Tatsuta sekenanya, kemudian melemparkan tombaknya asal saja ke pojok ruangan.

"Kau tidak direparasi?" tanya Tenryuu, mengambil kue jahe lgi dari toples di meja sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak banyak terluka, kok," kata Tatsuta, sembari mengganti baju tempurnya dengan baju sehari-hari.

"Nah, Tenryuu-chan, apa yang kau lakukan sehari ini?" tanya Tatsuta.

"Hm?" Tenryuu menoleh dengan mulut penuh. Dia menelan kuenya sebelum menjawab, "Oh, tak banyak. Cuma membaca-baca majalah ini dan kadang-kadang mengobrol dengan yang lain,"

"Ooh,"

Tatsuta terdiam. Jujur saja, ini kali pertama dia kehabisan topik pembicaraan dengan Tenryuu. Biasanya, Tenryuu akan langsung menyambungkan obrolan atau mengalihkan pembicaraan, kemudian mengambil alih hingga Tatsuta hampir-hampir tidak bisa merespon kecuali tertawa kecil dan kadang berkomentar. Tenryuu yang ini terasa aneh dan dingin, tidak seperti yang _asli_, walaupun perawakan, sikap, dan semua terlihat sama.

Dia menginginkan Tenryuu yang dulu.

Saatnya mengakhiri ini.

"Hei, Tenryuu-chan," kata Tatsuta, memulai pancingannya. "Bisa tolong ambilkan krim kulit di lemari sana? Kulitku sepertinya agak terbakar siang tadi,"

Tatsuta menunjuk suatu lemari di pojok kanan kamar, dekat dengan pintu.

"Oke," kata Tenryuu patuh. Dia berjalan santai ke arah lemari yang dituju, dan membuka salah satu pintunya. Dia menelusur setiap pojok, namun tak ada krim kulit di manapun.

"Tatsuta, tak ada–" Tenryuu berbicara sedikit, kemudian terhenti paksa. Mulutnya membuka kaku di udara dan matanya terbelalak.

Tatsuta menusukkan tombaknya ke punggung Tenryuu. Wajahnya liar; sama seperti ketika dia menghadapi _fle et_ _abyssal_.

Tatsuta tertawa kecil, seolah dia baru saja menemukan hal baru yang menarik.

"Tatsuta, kenapa–" pertanyaan Tenryuu terpotong lagi, kali ini oelh rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan ketika tombak itu merobek lambungnya.

"Fu fu fu~" Tatsuta tertawa lagi.

Dia mencabut tombaknya, membuat darah mengalir deras dari perut Tenryuu. Tenryuu berbalik, secara refleks mengeluarkan persenjataannya dan akan menembakkan meriam ke arah Tatsuta. Namun, sebelum dia sempat melakukannya, Tatsuta mengayunkan tombaknya dan suara desing besi serta suara tembok retak, Tenryuu kehilangan kepalanya. Tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah, dan mati.

Semua sudah selesai.

.

.

.

.

Tenryuu dinyatakan meninggalkan _fleet_.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kebenarannya.

Tatsuta secara rahasia mengetikkan 'pesan' pengunduran diri Tenryuu dan semua rahasia tentang _abyssal_ yang diceritakan Tenryuu padanya. Dan semua percaya. Jasad tenryuu juga secara rahasia dia bakar dan dia tebar abunya di lautan. Dia sudah menyatakan diri tak bersalah, dia sudah menyiapkan alibi dan segala yang diperlukan untuk membela diri.

Admiral nampak _shock_, dan dia mengurung diri selama beberapa hari, namun selebihnya dia tidak apa-apa. Kanmusu yang lain sudah barang tentu kut sedih, dan tak seorang pun yang menyadari topeng 'sedih' Tatsuta. Dia menangis; tercabik antara dirinya sendiri, antara separuh menyesal, dan separuh bangga, dan sebagian kecil lagi merasa bersalah karena merasa bangga.

Namun, dengan menyimpan kepala Tenryuu, tentu saja lama-kelamaan dia jatuh.

Semua baik-baik saja. _Sortie_ dan ekspedisi berjalan normal seperti biasa, tak ada yang terlalu heboh, karena kematian memang merupakan hal biasa di pelabuhan ini.

Tatsuta masuk ke kamarnya lagi, usai dikerumuni para Kanmusu yang ingin tahu segalanya dan berusaha menyelidiki apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya menjawab sekenanya, kemudian melarikan dirinya ke kamar.

Setelah kerumunan berisik yang berada di depan pintu pergi, Tatsuta mengunci pintu kamar, dan kemudian membuka lemari kamar di pojok kanan kamar dekat pintu. Lemari yang dibuka Tenryuu di saat-saat terakhirnya itu, kini berisi kepala Tenryuu yang terawetkan. Mata kanannya tertutup damai, penutup matanya terpasang lagi setelah mata bioniknya dibuka paksa oleh Tatsuta dan dibuang. Mulutnyayang cemberut kaku, sedang kulitnya pucat namun manusiawi.

Tatsuta mengelus kepala itu dengan sayang.

"Tenryuu-chan…" ucapnya perlahan sembari merasakan dahi dingin Tenryuu beradu dengan miliknya.

Mungkin bukan Tenryuu yang tenggelam.

Mungkin _dialah _yang tenggelam. Ya, tenggelam dalam kegilaannya dan kerinduannya.

Mungkin Tenryuu akan membencinya.

Namun, tak apa. Yang penting dia puas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

* * *

><p><strong>#helanapas<strong>

**AKHIRNYA SAYA APDET!**

**Sori, Minna sekalian, yang ini rada lama. Saya kurang bisa nyari waktunya.**

**Dan saya sekarang bingung sendiri. Saya yang awalnya nulis kira-kira wordnya 1000 kebawah, sekarang malah tembus 5000. Saya ga faham, serius.**

**Ah, ya sudahlah. Yang penting saya udah apdet :3**

**Makasih buat Minna sekalian yang udah baca, jangan lupa tinggalin repiew, yak!**

**Salam JEGER,**

**-Katzius**


End file.
